Because The Night
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Stefan and Elena were always meant for each other. Their love is tested when Elena hits her head and develops amnesia, subsequently forgetting everything from her past three years. Can their love clear the looming hurdle or will it fall flat before their biggest challenge yet? Human!Elena. Stelena, Klaroline
1. Road Trip

Because The Night

**Stefan loves Elena, and Elena loves Stefan. Their love is tested when Elena hits her head and develops amnesia, subsequently forgetting everything from her past three years. Can their love clear the looming hurdle or will it fall flat before their biggest challenge yet? Human!Elena. Stelena, Klaroline**

Chapter 1- Road Trip

* * *

It was Caroline's idea.

Of course it was. Only Caroline would suggest a girly road trip in the midst of all of the drama and angst they were facing in their lives. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were on their way to a spa centre, the entire bill footed by Caroline's shocking new beau, Klaus. Nobody had understood their connection, or when Caroline had moved on from Tyler, but nobody questioned it. Probably because Klaus was an Original and Caroline was…well…Caroline.

"How much longer, Car?" Elena grumbled. She was driving the trio to the spa resort and she wasn't too thrilled about it. Caroline was bouncy and flippant, as always.

"Oh, Elena, you need to stop being so grumpy and learn to appreciate the time we have together." Caroline chuckled lightly. Bonnie frowned at her.

"Well, that would be made much easier if our lives weren't threatened every single day." Elena retorted smartly.

"Jeez, Caroline's right, Elena. Come on, surely your cheerleader pep didn't just disappear, did it? Call it back." Bonnie was sat in the back, and she was currently leant forward, speaking to the girls in the front seats of the car. Elena sighed heavily.

"If I summon my peppiness, will you two shut up about my mood swings?"

"Yes." They chorused happily.

"ROAD TRIP, BITCHES!" Elena shouted uncharacteristically, throwing an arm up in the air. Bonnie shivered as ice bit its way up her body.

"ELENA! LOOK OUT!" Bonnie and Caroline yelled at the same time. Elena, with her human reactions, was slower to react and didn't see the dark figure that stood despondently in the middle of the road until the last second. Elena forcefully turned the car to the left and screamed as it spun. Three whole rotations went by and then a massive BUMP. Elena's gut lurched and her head was thrown forward. Somehow, her seatbelt had been unable to protect her and her head ended up smashing through the windscreen, the glass shattering suddenly. Elena was propelled backwards and she lay there, motionless.

Bonnie had used some of her magic to limit the damage to the three of them, but it wasn't enough. Caroline had smacked her head on the window next to her during the rotations but, for a vampire, the pain involved was similar to that of an injection. It was limited and virtually nothing. Elena was definitely worse off. There were angry cuts all over her face and neck, and blood oozing from her lip. Usually, being around a vampire in this situation would end up in disaster, but Caroline was an elite when it came to composing herself around human blood.

"Caroline, call Stefan!" Bonnie instructed imperatively. Caroline nodded shortly and dialled Stefan's number. After two rings, Stefan answered.

"Hey, Caroline! What's up?" He answered jovially.

"Stefan, there's been an accident. Elena, she swerved and hit a tree. She's injured, Stefan." Caroline explained, tearing up. Bonnie looked back to where they had swerved, but saw nothing.

"Where are you?" Stefan's voice now contained a tinge of urgency.

She delivered their coordinates and Stefan hung up almost immediately afterwards.

Caroline cradled Elena gently, whispering, "Elena, it's going to be fine. Stefan's coming for us."

After fifteen minutes, Elena eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm super obsessed with The Vampire Diaries and cannot wait for Season 5. WHAT. I CANNOT. MY FEELS. STELENA! THE PROMO. Nope. I'm done. **

**Anyway, this is something I'm interested in continuing. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Recall

Chapter 2- Recall

**Just a note, Grayson and Miranda are still dead in this story, for reasons. **

**Just in case anybody is confused by the time period in this fic, it's basically Season 3, with Jenna still being alive and with Alaric. Jeremy is with Bonnie, Klaus is with Caroline. Damon is single and alone. They still don't trust him. This is an AU fic, remember.**

* * *

They didn't realise anything was wrong at first.

She was being her normal self, bar the massive headache that plagued her cranium. It wasn't until Stefan turned up that they noticed.

Stefan approached her hastily, holding her, whispering soothing comments into her ear. In the blink of an eye, it all turned on its head.

"Get off me!" Elena yelled, limbs flying everywhere, connecting with Stefan's head and chest. Stefan's grip loosened, and Elena shot off into the woods, looking like she'd seen a ghost. Bonnie ran after her, and Caroline stayed with Stefan.

"What's wrong with her, Care?" Stefan muttered. Caroline sat next to him on the floor, rubbing his arm.

"Maybe she's in shock. She went through the windscreen, Stefan. She hit her head pretty ferociously." Caroline theorised, not totally sure herself.

"How was she before I turned up?" Stefan asked, not totally wanting the answer.

"She was out of it for a short while. After that, she was groggy, but seemingly stable. We just thought she'd hit her head. What could it be, Stefan? I can't figure anything. Should I call Klaus?"

"You should. Just let him know what's happened. I'll wait here until Elena comes back. I just want to try something. I have an idea, but I seriously hope I'm wrong."

Meanwhile, Bonnie grasped Elena tightly as she sobbed in her shoulder.

"Elena, I don't understand. Why are you so upset? Is it your head?" The witch asked.

"It hurts, but—I can't. I don't know, Bonnie." Elena murmured softly, stepping back from Bonnie slightly.

"We'd best get back, Elena. We need to get your head sorted out."

Elena just nodded.

They returned to where Stefan was waiting with the car. Caroline could be seen talking rapidly to Klaus, her free hand grasping her hair, shaking her head. Stefan was intensely staring at the ground, upset.

"Elena." He said and raised his head. Caroline whipped her head around and saw the scene, and said goodbye to Klaus. She walked normally back over to them.

"I want to go home." She said quietly.

"Whatever you need, but can I ask you something first?" Stefan stayed away from her, and spoke softly.

"I guess."

"Elena, do you know who I am?" Stefan enquired, tears building. His voice turned heavy.

Elena bit her lip.

"I have no idea."

* * *

The drive home was eerily quiet. They took Stefan's car, as Stefan said he'd sort Elena out a new car when he could. Stefan was driving Damon's car, saying nothing. Caroline was in the shotgun seat, looking directly ahead, occasionally texting Klaus on her phone.

Elena and Bonnie were in the backseat, communicating by writing things on Elena's phone, as to not alert Stefan.

**Who is he, Bonnie? Why wouldn't I remember him? What happened? **

_**I'll tell you everything when we get you checked out. It doesn't feel right to explain like this. There's a lot to say. **_

**Okay. What happened today, though? Why is my head hurting? **

_**Elena, we were in a car accident honey. **_

Between them, they had silently deduced that Elena was suffering from short term memory loss. It would explain why she didn't remember Stefan, but she had full recollection of who Bonnie and Caroline were. She wouldn't know Damon, she would think that she was still dating Matt, she wouldn't know about vampires. Who would explain that to her? Bonnie supposed that Caroline would do it, being the only vampire that Elena remembered the identity of. Caroline wanted Bonnie to do it, just so she herself didn't have to. Stefan wanted her to live a life where she wasn't caught up in the supernatural world, but where she still loved her, and _remembered_ him.

Elena was confused. _Who is this strange boy that Caroline and Bonnie know but I don't? Why should I know who he is? Why __**don't **__I? _

Elena knew that Bonnie would tell her everything soon, but that didn't stop her from wondering.

Insert Line Here

They finally reached Mystic Falls, and Stefan didn't stop at the Gilbert House. He reached the Mystic Falls Hospital and stopped there. He nodded to Caroline and Bonnie, the latter helping Elena safely out of the car.

"Take care, Elena." Stefan said to her.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping us. What's your name, by the way?"

"Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." Stefan introduced himself, a lump forming in his throat.

"I'm Elena Gilbert. Goodbye, Stefan."

"See you soon, Stefan." Caroline waved her goodbye, as did Bonnie. Stefan took his time to get home, not wanting to face Damon and his parade of sarcasm quite yet. He took several detours and a trip to the Gilbert home.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for Jenna or Jeremy to answer the door. He was a regular feature at the Gilbert home, so they wouldn't be shocked to see him. Jenna was the one to answer the door.

"Hey, Stefan, come on in! You do know that Elena is going for a spa treatment weekend with Bonnie and Caroline, right?" Jenna checked.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about, actually." Stefan said sombrely.

"Oh, well take a seat then."

"Thank you."

* * *

"What's up?" Jenna asked, sitting down next to Stefan.

"Well Elena was on her way to this pampering getaway thing, with Bonnie and Caroline. They didn't get there. Something was in the middle of the road and they swerved and hit a tree. Elena hit her head. She doesn't remember me. She remembers Bonnie and Caroline, and she'll remember you and Jeremy, too. We think that anything after she met me she doesn't remember."

"Well where is she now?!" Jenna stood, but Stefan urged her remain seated.

"I dropped them all off at the hospital. Bonnie and Caroline are with her. You should stay here and wait for any news. We think it's amnesia, the short term kind, but we could be wrong. We're probably right, but we're just checking just to make sure." Stefan explained.

"Oh my God. This must be awful for you." Jenna edged closer to Stefan and hugged him.

"Hopefully her recollection will improve over time but, for now, I'll be staying away from her. Unless she's in danger. She probably still thinks she's dating Matt. Whether or not you want to fill her in with everything is up to you. She might not know about Grayson and Miranda, but we'll just have to see. I'll leave you now." Stefan stood, ready to leave.

"You don't have to go."

"No, I do. I don't want to be here when she gets home. She needs time to adjust."

"Well, alright then. Take care, Stefan."

"Goodbye, Jenna."

"Poor kid."

* * *

**Author's Note: Stefan angst to follow. I'm not sure when, but there will DEFINITELY be a happy Stelena ending. Damon will not feature much at the moment, it's basically Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Klaus, Jeremy and Alaric being the main characters in this. More to come soon!**

**Review!**


End file.
